Mobile terminals are devices which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and videos on a display unit. Some mobile terminals include additional functionalities which support online games, multimedia players, etc. More recently, some mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of contents such as videos and television programs.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionalities of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware innovations. For example, a user interface environment is provided to allow a user to easily and conveniently search or select functions available on mobile terminals, where the user interface environment may refer to graphical, textual and auditory information a program presents to the user, and the control sequences (e.g., keystrokes with a keyboard of the mobile terminals, movements of a mouse of the mobile terminals, or selections with a touch screen of the mobile terminals) the user employs to control the program. Thus, the user interface environment makes it easy, efficient, and enjoyable to operate mobile terminals.